<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting of the Minds by ficsandcatsandficsandcats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959243">Meeting of the Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats'>ficsandcatsandficsandcats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request: Somehow, Jaskier is cursed (blessed?) for like a day or a week or whatever, until side effects of the spell wear off, and he realizes he can read other people's minds. Most people's thoughts are boring, and yet, during dinner (or his performance), he hears the reader (female) checking him out and having the dirtiest fantasy of the two of them, while seeming to be completely unbothered, deep in conversation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting of the Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had warned him not to take anything from that cave. In<br/>
Jaskier’s defense, he had fully intended to follow that instruction. But it was<br/>
a professional duty to follow the cues of an interesting story and the painting<br/>
on the cave wall had been so intricate he was tracing the patterns before<br/>
Geralt could pull his arm away. At first, he’d thought his friend was<br/>
overreacting as usual. Then they’d gone to town and he started hearing things.<br/>
Words whispered into his head from people who stood in front of him, mouths<br/>
closed and clearly silent. When he told Geralt the witcher explained he must<br/>
have been cursed to read people’s minds, himself an exception as he was with<br/>
many things. It was sheer pride that spurred Jaskier to go to dinner that<br/>
night. He didn’t want to give Geralt the satisfaction of seeming too put off by<br/>
this curse and so he walked into the dining hall with his head held high. It<br/>
wasn’t too hard at first, most people’s brains were pretty boring. Most people<br/>
thought about what errands they needed to run or how much they hated their boss.<br/>
It had blurred into a sort of grey noise in the background by the time he got<br/>
his food.</p><p>“Oh hello,” a voice intruded, silky and piqued with interest. Jaskier looked up across from him but it was only an old man, likely the voice thinking about whether or not he’d gotten a fair price for the goat he’d sold that morning.</p><p>“…buttons undone like that he knows exactly what he’s doing,” the voice came again.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt’s voice cut through the sound in his head.</p><p>“Yes Geralt?” he replied.</p><p>“You ok? You’re looking a little… distracted,” the witcher gave him a pointed look and Jaskier feigned ignorance.</p><p>“Can’t imagine what you’re talking about Geralt, can’t a person enjoy looking at their fellow man and marveling in the beauty of human interaction?”</p><p>Geralt shook his head and turned back to his meal, leaving Jaskier to his thoughts and the thoughts around him again.</p><p>“Such a pretty face, gods I want to sit on it.”</p><p>Jaskier sputtered into his ale, Geralt wordlessly pounding his back in an effort to help his choking friend but otherwise not paying attention. Jaskier looked up again and began scanning the long tables, trying to see if he could find who was thinking at him.</p><p>“I bet he tastes as sweet as he looks. I wonder what his moans sound like. I bet he likes to be choked, the innocent looking ones always do.”</p><p>“I said would you like another ale?”</p><p>Jaskier’s head snapped up, the voice suddenly behind him instead of in his mind. He turned and saw you, standing there with a pitcher that you held up to indicate you were offering a refill.</p><p>He got flashes of images as he looked at you. Your bodies, naked and entwined, your hands snaking around his throat as he filled you. His head buried between your thighs while your hands grasped at his hair, deep fistfuls of the chestnut curls clenched between your fingers as he drove you to climax again and again.</p><p>“I’d love to,” he says aloud. You quirk your eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“I mean, that is to say, I would love some more. Ale. Please,” he clarifies, holding out his goblet. You pour the amber liquid in, glancing at him only once to give another friendly smile.</p><p>“I wonder if he’d tie me up if I asked him. He looks like the kind to be up for anything.”</p><p>“Anything else you need just let me know,” you say, beaming another smile at him and then walking to the next guest.</p><p>“Anything,” the voice speaks in his head, tone deeper and lower and filled with promise.</p><p>“I’d take a name,” he says to your retreating back. You turn around.</p><p>“If what I think is happening is happening I will forever be in Greta’s debt for getting me to work for her tonight.”</p><p>“Y/N,” you say.</p><p>“Y/N,” Jaskier echoes, mouth curling up into a roguish smile. “I wonder, could you show me your cellar? This ale is the finest I’ve had in some time and I’d love to see how you store it.”</p><p>Jaskier doesn’t need to hear your thoughts to read the look you give him as you lead him away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>